A New Beginning
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: The revised version of The Past; Summary: Sasuke paused, feeling better than he did before, and relaxed before giving Sakura the signal to continue. It was her time to let it all out; A SasuSaku story


Here's the revised version! :D  
>I hope you guys enjoy :)<p>

Disclaimer: No you silly peoples I still don't own Naruto ;)

* * *

><p>"Why did I even marry him?" Sakura asked herself with vexed eyes plastered on the faded gray ceiling.<p>

_Sunlight descended upon the diamond and flashed the 22 year old woman's eyes. She blinked and her mouth was agape, but she's not reacting to the glare._

"_S-Sakura," she heard him stutter anxiously, "W-will y-you m-marry m-me?"_

Sakura closed her mouth and slightly pouted. His aura wasn't dark and distant. His voice wasn't deep and demanding. His eyes wasn't icy and cold. Instead, his aura was warm and awkward. His voice was soft and pleasing. His eyes were warm and something else Sakura couldn't describe, but was very familiar with.

The man kneeling in front of her looked down and flushed. His heart was beating madly and sweat trickled down the side of his pale white face. He was hoping for a yes, and was prepared but afraid for a no. Sakura suddenly looked very tired.

_When Sasuke finally returned to the village for reasons only known to himself, it took time until he and Sakura managed to become friends again. The relationship isn't very warm and appealing, but it was enough for the both of them. It was almost the same as the relationship they had before. Sakura frowned. She used to be determined her love for him was still there. Now, she is very unsure._

_Sakura spaced out and started to think. Standing in front of her was something she's been wishing since she was still a young genin: Her love is finally in front of her kneeling and asking her hand in marriage. He finally acknowledges her presence and even swallowed his pride on the proposal speech he made a while ago about how much he_ _**loved **__her. She used to squeal and smile every time she pictured the scenario, so why isn't she doing it now that it's real?_

Questions bombarded her head. Pressure was being applied to her heart. She fidgeted in uncertainty and knew that it was possible she would regret this decision if it wasn't what she really wanted. Nevertheless, she raised her head and greeted his eyes with her own. The ebony-haired man's eyes grew wide and his heart grew heavy in anticipation. Sakura resisted to gulp. He was _**pleading**__ for an answer that would change their lives forever._

_"Sure S-Sasuke," Sasuke's mouth gaped, "I'll marry you."_

Sakura gasped as her new fiance lifted her off her feet and into his arms. He spun her in joy before setting her back down on the ground. Sakura gasped again when Sasuke gently pounced her in for a hug.

"Thank you Sakura," holding her tighter, "Thank you so much!" Sakura suddenly _**felt**__ very tired, "I promise I will do anything to make you happy! I promise you won't ever regret this!" He pulled back from her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
><em>_  
>He held her by the shoulders and looked into her slightly watery eyes which he assumed was from joy, "I love you," he breathed.<em>

_Sakura avoided his eyes and her heart immediately fell. She nearly froze at the statement. Does she return his feelings?Does she love him back?_

Uncertain, but when Sasuke frowned, "I love you too," she responded, before he asked, trying not to sound tired and forced.

The proposal_,_ their wedding day and their honeymoon happened three years ago, and that was the last time she ever said those words to him.

She remembered the wedding being bright and joyful. The wedding was held on a grassy hill in the east part of the village, and if you look out its windows, you can see a beautiful view of the sun setting in the emerald horizon.

Everyone, even Sasuke, helped themselves with joyful tears and laughter. Everyone in the wedding supported their marriage. Even Lee couldn't help but smile and cry in happiness for Sakura's introduction to a new life. Everyone was happy and certain for the groom and bride, except for the bride herself.

After the wedding they, the newly wedded couple moved in into one of the houses of the Uchiha Compound. Sakura found it peculiar that Sasuke hasn't mentioned any plans to restore the clan, but kept the curiosity to herself. He did ask her once if she wanted a family. He also nodded and stiffly smiled when she declined. She says she wasn't ready, and Sasuke was willing to wait. Just for her.

A month after their marriage, Sasuke has been promoted to an anbu captain. Because of his status, he often left home and the village for the missions he was often assigned to. He felt sad for always leaving his wife, but what was it for him to do? He could request for more time in the village, but that would sound pretty selfish of him. Helping the village out through missions was the least he could do after once planning to destroy it.

Sakura was often left alone at home or in the hospital for her medical village duties. She seldom sees her husband, but it's not that she minded. In fact, even if he was in the village, Sakura would always keep her distance by either time, space, or both. If he was at home, Sakura would either still be in the hospital working, or in some other part of the house. Sasuke questioned himself many times about his wife's constant want for solitude between them but he also kept his curiosity to himself. He would just assume she was just tired from all the work she does and needed some space.

He stared at his wife through the door frame he stood in and watched as she grasped the door handle. He was about to set off for another mission, and Sakura's schedule allows her to remain at home. Silence overcame the two until Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"The mission I'm going to be in will be a short one," he told her, "So I'll probably be back before dinner."

"Alright then," Sakura responded, her hand still waiting patiently on the door knob.

"I'll bring home dinner," Sasuke added.

"Okay," she nodded, trying to ignore the feeling she wants him to leave already.

"Oh and Sakura"

Sakura inched up to look at him.

"I love you," he reminded.

Sakura froze and looked down. Even after three years she still wasn't used to that. Her grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Okay," she muttered keeping her eyes on the ground, "I'll see you when you get back then."

Sasuke inched back and Sakura took the chance to finally close the door. She bit her lip. She didn't fail to notice how Sasuke downheartedly frowned before going on his way. She knows she hurts him when she does that, but it's not like it's the first time.

Feeling lightheaded, Sakura headed onwards the stairs and craved the bed that tempted her from the bedroom.

"_You have no idea what it's like to be alone"_

'Don't worry Sasuke,' Sakura thought as she entered the warm dark-colored bedroom, 'I do now.'

"_W-why are you saying that?"_

"_Because…you're annoying."_

Sakura laid her back against the firm cushions and stared at the bland gray ceiling.

She clenched her fists to the point where her knuckles were whiter than the rest of her skin.

"_Why Sasuke? Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing-"_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

"But you didn't have to..."

"_I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember? Back when we made genin and we were assigned to our three-man squad? We were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."_

"_...__I don't remember that."_

Keeping it all in her eyes, "Pretend it never happened," she seethed.

'_Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends. But if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone."_

"_This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."_

She crushed the blanket the lay beneath her.

_"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'll never let you regret it. Everyday will be a joy. I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke so please! I'm begging you don't look away! I'll even help you get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here…with me. And if you can't, take me with you Sasuke."_

"_You haven't changed. You're still annoying."_

She gritted her teeth.

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and-"_

"_Sakura….Thank you for everything."_

The tears that were being imprisoned finally escaped her eyes. Her knuckles were very pale white, the blue sheets beneath her were very wrinkled, and her teeth hurt from gritting them too hard.

"Thank you?" she seethed, "Thank you for what?" bolting upright from the bed to sit down, she clutched her head, "For risking my life too many times for yours? For breaking my heart just melt yours? Or for willing to risk everything that I had just so you can have it?"

Gripping the sheets with angry tears streaming down her eyes, "And in the end, you return to the village so everyone can take you in again as if nothing happened, just because they feel sorry for you; Proposing to me so you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself," gritting her teeth, "Neglecting me when I was eating at the palm of your hand, and then coming back to me after leaving for so many years just because you_ know_ I'd take you back again!"

She paused, breathed, and cried. She felt her shoulders grow weak as she hid her face in her hands and continue sobbing, "I can't believe after all these years," she sniffed, "he still manages to make me cry."

She plopped back against the bed before continuing to cry. She was tired physically and emotionally, and wonders if she can take anymore of this any longer. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, anger and sadness still plaguing her heart.

Sakura weakly opened her eyes at the sound of the front door opening. She bolted upwards in case it was an intruder. She blinked, and realized that it was Sasuke's chakra she was sensing. She wouldn't say she was relieved though. At the spot, she wondered what would be worse.

After acknowledging Sasuke's presence, Sakura finally felt the pain in her stomach and the heavy feeling in her head. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 PM. She slept hungrily for nine hours.

"Sakura I'm home!" She heard him call from downstairs. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed before reluctantly heading downstairs to greet her husband. She was going to face him one way or another.

Once downstairs, Sakura blinked at the sight of Sasuke smiling at her from the doorstep holding a plastic-carried package on his right hand. Noticing Sakura's gaze towards the package, Sasuke smiled again before holding it up in the air.

"I told you I'd bring home dinner," he gleamed, "It's sushi," Sakura tried to change her frowning tired expression, "Your favorite."

Sakura gave him a quick forced smile before leading him to the kitchen. He set the package on the table before helping his wife set the table. Once the deed was done, the two sat on their chairs parallel to each other and proceeded to eat. The two ate in silence until Sasuke decided to break it.

"So how's work?" he asked.

Keeping her eyes on her plate, "Good," she quietly responded.

Sasuke frowned at the lack of response, but shrugged it off before continuing to eat. 30 more seconds of silence passed until he felt like he needed to interfere it again.

"My mission was tiring," he said a bit playfully in hopes to bring life to the atmosphere, "I wish I can tell you why, but you know the rules..."

Sakura nodded before continued eating. Sasuke frowned again. He's trying, he really is.

"I heard from the hospital you were free tomorrow."

Sakura stiffened but was fortunately unnoticed by her hopeful husband.

"I got a day off too," Sakura tried so hard not to stop eating, "Why don't we go somewhere?" he suggested, "It's been a while since we went somewhere together and I miss you."

"No thanks," Sakura declined unemotionally, "And besides, you see me almost everyday. There's nothing to miss."

Despair, but he stayed persistent, "Are you sure Sakura? Because we have the whole day together!" Sakura clenched her chopsticks, "We haven't done anything together for a while an-"

"I said no!" Sakura stood from her chair before Sasuke inched back on his, "Leave me alone and just hang out with Naruto or something!"

She turned to leave, leaving Sasuke to look down on his chair in regret. He bit his lip and tried hard not to make his eyes look teary. He has been a lot more sensitive since the day he said 'I do'. Sakura realized the mistake she made and sighed.

"I'm sorry"

Sasuke looked up to face her.

"I just," keeping her eyes on the floor, "Have a lot in my mind lately."

She knew it was a lie. She hasn't been thinking lately. She's been thinking throughout the entire marriage.

Looking with concern at his stressed out wife, "Do you want to talk about it?" he suggested, "Is there any way I could help?"

Sakura shook her head, "I just need some time to think," she said before heading back upstairs. She lost her appetite.

Once her retreating form was finally gone, Sasuke got up and proceeded to wash the dishes. After putting everything away, he went to the living room to watch some TV so he can give his wife some space. He too have lost his appetite.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the windowsill and allowed her mind to zone out into the night sky.<p>

'Am I happy?' she bit her lip, 'Do I still have a reason to stay here?'

Sakura gasped when strong protective arms wrapped around her petite figure. She silently sighed and closed her eyes as Sasuke leaned his head on the back of hers. He felt with his pale face that her hair was a bit wet and sticky. He told himself it was just because she washed her face.

"Feeling any better?" Sasuke asked with concern meant to comfort. Seeing that he's not getting a response or a hug back anytime soon, he released and turned her to look at him.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Sakura silently shook her head. "Do you need anything to change? Get? I'll do anything to give it to you. Do you want a kid?"

"No"

"Do you want to move?" he suggested, "If it's too quiet around these parts, we can move if you wa-"

"No" she repeated.

Staying persistent, "Do you want to get anything? Change anything?" taking her small hands in his, "I'll do my best to give it to you."

Sakura stared at her hands calloused in his and slowly took it back before turning away. Sasuke's mouth grew agape before he hid his eyes in the shadows of his fringes.

"Do you want me gone?"

Sakura's eyes grew big and was unsure whether she should accept or deny it. Suddenly, she grew very angry.

"Why?" she snapped and turned to him, "Have you finally had it? Do you finally want to leave?"

Sasuke unleashed perplexed eyes from the shadows before desperately shaking his head.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Never!" he shook his head, "I always loved you and I'm always willing to prove it," Taking her hands into his again, "You love me back right?" he pleaded.

She took her hands back roughly before looking away, avoiding his gaze. Tears finally filled Sasuke's eyes and he felt himself breaking.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, "Why do you try to be happy when you're around me?" she turned and glared at him, "Why is it that after all these years, you still _kill _yourself just to stay with me?"

She panted for breath and the male Uchiha stayed silent. She glared at him, demanding an answer. It took her by surprise when she saw a small sad smile graze the man's features.

"It's funny," he silently chuckled, "Those are the questions I wanted to _demand _from you since I left the village."

Sakura's mouth gaped and her eyes grew wide. She expected him to yell back at her, but instead received a soft statement.

"Then I'd realized," his eyes met her perplexed ones, "You're already answering those questions for me." She stared at him, insisting him to continue.

"I neglected you, I left you, and one day I was willing to _kill_ you," Sasuke clenched his fists, "And yet, you were still there, willing to die _for _me."

"And that's when I realized you really do love me. That you really were willing to do anything for me," Sakura welled up in her eyes, "Anything to make _me_ happy."

Sakura left her mouth ajar. He really did listen to her.

"It was a mistake to leave you." Sasuke shook his head, "You didn't deserve the pain," looking deeply into her eyes, "And I didn't deserve you."

Sakura weakly gasped before finally unleashing the tears she swore she'd never show in front of him.

"If only I didn't stick with the past," A pang of guilt struck Sakura's chest, "My emotions got the best of me and I was blinded. Because of them, I killed my own brother just because he was only trying to p-protect m-me," Sakura's eyes grew wide as he started to sob, "And I d-don't even know if I r-really still h-have the only p-people that w-were there f-for me here in K-Konoha."

Burying his face in his hands, "I lost everything," he chocked, "All because I was ungrateful for what I had now."

More pain and guilt struck Sakura as she watched her broken husband continue to sob and cry. She could only imagine how many times he cried helplessly by himself like this, but could never imagine how alone he felt whenever he did. She can't blame him if it took him a while to recognize love if he hadn't had any for a really long time.

Sakura took him in her arms and closed her eyes. She felt him stiffen in surprise before relaxing in her touch. He continued to sob in her arms, but things are different now. He was warm, comforted, and he was no longer alone.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke paused, feeling better than he did before, and relaxed before giving Sakura the signal to continue. It was her time to let it all out.

"I was neglecting and distant with you because all I thought about was how much you hurt me," Sakura started. Sasuke bit his lip, "I was so focused on my pain, I forgot how much you meant to me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and nuzzled against her shoulder. For the first time in years, only Sakura can make him feel this accepted.

"That wrong for me to do that. You deserve better than that. You _need _better than that," Sakura laced her arm around his shoulder before stroking his charcoal locks, "And as your wife," she lifted his chin up to be parallel to hers before the first time in years, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips, "I'm willing to give that to you."

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, now craving more of the feeling he's getting, before snaking his arms around her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance in each others' mouths as Sasuke lifted her body off the windowsill before placing her on the bed. He continued to kiss her with heated passion, and only paused for a second when Sakura tugged his shirt.

"Make love to me Sasuke," she breathed, "And let's make each other _complete_."

Sasuke responded by leaned in for another kiss before proceeding to take the straps of Sakura's night gown off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Sakura jogged beside her husband, "Where are we going?" she questioned. The masculine Uchiha continued to walk at a very fast pace. The only reason she could still keep up with him was because her hand was still in his.<p>

"To a new beginning," Sasuke answered before he started to slow down.

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you..."

Sakura's eyes grew once she realized where they were. They were in the path near the academy that Sasuke used to leave the village. Sakura turned to her right and frowned. There's the bench too.

"Why are we here?" Sakura solemnly asked. She promised herself she'd never return here.

"In the first and second times that we came here," Sasuke started, "They both ended with me leaving you here alone," Sakura's frowned deepened, "I was always walking away from you," turning to his wife, "And I never once did look back, which hurt you even more."

Sakura look down and bit her lip. She doesn't want to remember the memories, the pain.

"Why are we here?" She asked again but with a bit more demand.

"Today," Sasuke announced, "We're walking away together."

Sakura looked up to face him with eyes urging to explain.

"Instead of remembering this place as the day we hurt and part," Sasuke started, "Let's remember this place as the day we make things right," holding both her hands in his before lifting them to kiss them, "Today will be the first day of a new beginning. No pain, no regret, just happiness."

Tears streamed down her face, "Let's forget all the bad memories this place holds and replace them with new ones. So when we remember this place," Sasuke smiled before leaning down to kiss her, "We will remember the love that we share between us."

Sakura chuckled happily before taking her hands back to wipe away her tears. After wiping the residue on her clothes, she took his hands back in hers, "It won't be just between us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you..."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sasuke beamed before lifting her in his arms and spinning her. Sakura smiled, deja vu.

He set her back down in the ground before taking her back in his arms and slightly sobbed joyfully in her hair.

"I'm going to be a father," he cried.

Sakura smiled before hugging him back with one hand on his back and the other one on his head. He no longer has that ice around his heart. He finally has a chance to be happy.

She relaxed in his arms before sobbing in joy as well. So can she.

* * *

><p>There!<br>Wow, that's a bit longer than the original one O.O  
>But I hope its better too :D<p>

I almost wanted to write a lemon for this one,  
>Then I figured, nah<br>Let's keep it rated T xD

I hope you guys liked it :D  
>And please tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
